teslaversefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 44 – I Have A Bad Feeling About This (with Mystery Space Movie)
December 12, 2015 During the first segment Master Bob starts to come out but is sickened by the sight of the audience and sends Mario to host tonight’s’ movie. Mario tells the audience that Master Bob is planning on bringing his forces though at dawn. The Nurse and Wilma enter to take down Mario only to find out that Mario is on their side, saying he would have said anything to save his own ass, the Nurse states that she would believe that. Suddenly Rick runs in saying he got the distress call, much to the Nurse’s surprise. Mario explains that it was just one of Rick’s clones, to which Rick claims that the one that was killed was the clone and he was the real thing. The Nurse is so happy to see him she hugs him; it was awkward for both of them. Rick is very pleased to see Wilma, but when he finds out there is danger he turns to go back to his mom’s basement where he has been living since the Grotak attack. The Nurse states he can not go back to his mom’s basement because he can not fight Master Bob from there and staying would look better in front of Wilma, so he decides to stay. Wilma who has been talking to Nikola tells the Nurse that Nikola that he needs a connection bypass from the lab, and the Nurse thinks a thief like Mario should be able to sneak it out of the lab. The movie gets ready to start the Nurse leaves to hide from Master Bob followed by Rick and Wilma follow. As the Mystery Space Movie starts Projector Guy decides to have some fun with the audience he has several false starts, ending with Rick Rolling the audience at this point Master Bob comes up and shoots at Projector Guy in annoyance telling him to start the real movie. During the second segment the Nurse will not come out for the raffle and sends out Mario to do it. Master Bob while talking about the movie tells the audience that “Firefly” is still on in his universe, Mario request to go with him to his world. Master Bob exits soon after to go down to the lab and get the portals he has placed in the Short North up. Once he is gone the Nurse sneaks on followed by Rick and Wilma. Almost immediately the console begins signaling an incoming message, as Dr. Bob calls in. The Nurse tells Dr. Bob that Master Bob will be able to bring his troops though at dawn. Dr. Bob tells her that he has found the point where the universes diverged. In 1943 Nikola died, same as in our universe but Master Bob was in California and wasn’t able to save his brother. Nikola informed Wilma that he was able to get though Master Bob’s encryption, Dr. Bob says he is going to sabotage Master Bob’s system and blow up the portal, but he will need till after the movie to finish. After he logs out, Nikola says we need the ENH, so the Nurse plugs it in, though no one knows exactly what it does. During the final segment Master Bob comes up with Mario from the lab and tells the audience they only have a few hours left until he takes over. Wilma, The Nurse and Rick come out to confront Master Bob. He sees Rick and asks “how many times do I have to kill you?” he scans him with his glass and realizes he’s a clone. Master Bob also comments that Wilma is the leader of the rebellion on his world. Master Bob is about to shot Wilma, the Nurse and Rick, but Mario goes to him and tries to talk him out of it. Thankfully Dr. Bob calls in then and tells Master Bob that they are going to put a stop to his plans. Dr. Bob that it doesn’t have to be this way as Nikola is still alive in his world and is that brain in the tank, Master Bob does not believe him, so they activate the ENH (Emergency Nikola Hologram). Nikola speaks to Master Bob telling him that tells Tesla create, they don’t’ destroy and that it was not to late. He asked Master Bob “join us, lay down the weapons and give up the invasion plans”, as Master Bob wrestles with this news Dr. Bob tells them to push him though the portal. Rick and Mario begin fighting with Master Bob trying to push him thought the portal. Wilma begins hooks up the console and portal, while Nurse tries to get everything prepared on the console. Dr. Bob finishes wiping Master Bob’s hard drives, and sets the bombs. Master Bob is eventually pushed though the portal, with Dr. Bob reaching though and dragging back into his own dimension. They beginning to worry about Dr. Bob who has not come though yet, the self-destruct is counting down. Mario at this point quickly made his escape. At last with seconds to spare Dr. Bob runs in and closes the portal. Moments later the ENH shorts out in a shower of spark. Dr. Bob excited states he made it back in time for Star Wars Episode VII. As Dr. Bob calls up the star gate to go gate down to his lab when he finds the portal commands have been changed. The Nurse confirms that he will likely have to fix everything in his lab because Master Bob changed a lot of things. Dr. Bob decides to take Rick with him to find out more about the clones of Rick’s. Watch the Episode.